The invention is directed to the joining of carbon/carbon parts and more particulary to the joining of carbon/carbon parts by braze bonding the parts together with a brazing alloy.
One of the most pressing challenges in the development of refractory composite material as a structural material for high temperature aerospace application, is the joining and fastening of the various airframe elements.
Attempts have been made to use threaded fasteners for this purpose. A major problem involved in the use of threaded fastening members is that of oxidation and breakdown of oxidation resistant containers. Another problem is the fracturing or other damage to the materials to be joined by the fastener being tensioned.
Furnace brazing of carbon/carbon parts has satisfactorily been accomplished; However, due to the limited size of high temperature processing furnaces, only small parts can be fabricated.
Until the emergence of the present invention there has not been an entirely satisfactory method or means for braze bonding together parts to form large carbon/carbon assemblies.